


It's Gonna be Good

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Deals, M/M, Possession, Post Old Oak Doors, Pre antiques, post homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ability to materialise in Night Vale left with Dana leaving Carlos unable to see his boyfriend. Well until some help from The Smiling God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> This is what happens when people think too hard about Night Vale.

Carlos clenched his fist, eyes screwed shut as he willed the world around him to change, for the dimensions to shift into the city of Night Vale. And yet when he opened his eyes all he saw was sand. 

Ever since Dana had left, the sands simply refused to shift. He let out a long puff of air, rubbing beads of sweat from his brow. 

Failed again child?

Carlos ignored the voice and pulled open his umbrella-like scientific device, blocking out the light of the universe unwinding, The Smiling God.

Watching you try is quite amusing, I must admit. 

Carlos turned and started to walk back to the camp. 

"I could help you know." Said the god, causing Carlos to clench his jaw. 

"It would be very easy, so simple, all you have to do is ask."

"Leave me alone," spat Carlos keeping his gaze fixed on the tents in the distance. A beacon of darkness in a world surrounded by light. 

"I've been listening to your little...conversations with your friend." 

Carlos froze, his stomach twisting. 

"You still haven't told him that you can't get home, that you can't materialise in his petty world, that you're never going to return," The god's voice became sinister and low. "You're going to die out here, and he is never going to see you again." 

"You killed my team, my friends," Carlos turned around glaring at the body of pure light following him. "I'm never going to ask you for help." 

The Voice chuckled. "Oh you are so wrong, that was simply the work of a...let's say misguided follower. What do you think granted your angry-looking friend the ability to materialise herself?" 

Carlos hesitated and hunched his shoulders. "You tried to destroyー"

"I tried to help your town Carlos, free it from the horrors that control it, from the constant death and fear. You've seen it for yourself have you not?" 

"I...it's interesting...it's scientifically..."

"Dangerous," interjected the God. "You know this better than anyone, you have the scars to prove it." 

Carlos didn't answer, instead looking down at the ground. The light now completely surrounding him, causing his he

The god laughed again. "Don't fret child, I promise I have no interest in hurting you or your boyfriend. In fact I feel sorry for him, waiting and waiting for a love who will never return, for a lier, for a person who cares more about their job than their loved ones. 

"Shut up!" Screamed Carlos clamping his hands to his ears, the handle of the umbrella slipping from his fingers, quickly he managed to grab onto the handle straightening the device. "Shut up," he hissed again. 

"He calls you perfect, hero, lover." 

Carlos could have sworn the light was...smiling?

"What do you give him in return? Abandonment? Ignorance?" The god sneered. "What does he even see in you?" 

"He..." Carlos trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. "I....don't know," he whispered. 

"How about you give him something? A way of seeing you at least, a way of knowing for sure that you love him? Before he breaks, you've heard him cry and weep and drink...it won't be long before he crumbles." 

"Fine, what do you suggest hm?" Growled Carlos, anger and guilt building up in his chest, he couldn't breathe, his gasps short and sharp. 

"Like I said, I'll give you a way of traveling..well not traveling between worlds exactly," the voice chuckled. "If there truly was a way of allowing you home I'm sure you'd have found it, you are a scientist right?"

"Get to the point," Carlos snapped.

A section of the light deepened turning gradually into a light shade of orange, solidifying into small, fist-sized sphere. 

"Take it," The god encourage. "Don't stress my dear child I promise I will not harm you."

Carlos hesitated biting his lip. The past few nights Cecil has most definitely been drunk during Carlos' calls, constantly sounding as though something was tearing him apart. Before he could change his mind he reached out and took hold the orb. 

He screamed in pain as the light enveloped his hand stretching up his arm. The scientific device falling from his hand as he dropped to his knees, unable to let go of the orb. 

"Foolish scientist," laughed the god. "Foolish, foolish scientist." 

"Help!" Screamed Carlos as the light spread past his shoulder, down to his chest and abdomen, creeping up his neck. "Help me! Please!" 

"Oh you will be so useful," the god cooed. "And you eyes! Oh how wonderful they will be!" 

The light finally reached Carlos eyes, blinding him, feeling as though a hundreds of needles were digging into his skin and eyes. 

"Cecil..." He groaned as he felt himself fall to the ground. "I'm sorry." 

———

Carlos gasped and sat up, panting and rubbing sweat from his face. The desert sun having long ago disappeared from the sky, the moonlight lighting the dim world around him. 

"Oh god!" He whispered fumbling for his phone, running his eyes. "Oh god." Quickly he unlocked the phone and tapped on the camera app, relaxing slightly as his normal face stared back at him. His eyes looking the same as the day he had appeared in Night Vale. 

"Oh shit." He hissed when he saw the small notification signalling a missed call from Cecil. "Shit, shit, shit!" His stomach sank and his chest hurt. "Cecil..how long has it been since he saw him? Since he saw him smile and laugh? Since he had been happy?" 

An idea popped into his head as he stood up brushing sand from his lab coat. Maybe he should try materialising again? Almost as soon as the though formed in his mind the sand disappeared, replaced by the walls of Cecil's cluttered apartment. A lump curled up under the covers of their old bed. 

It had been so easy! So easy to just switch planes, he must have been going around it a different way, the right way. Ooh this would be so easy to investigate! In fact. Now he thought about it he had been very lazy the past few months...just traveling around the desert, not really doing anything....he should have been studying something shouldn't he? 

Cecil gave a small soft snore and rolled over. 

Perfect Cecil. 

Carlos reached out to touch his boyfriend, his hand simply traveling through as though he wasn't there. He clenched his jaw and reached out again tears spilling down his cheeks. 

No, no he wanted to hold him...he wanted to hold him close...to kiss him...to...

But he couldn't just leave the desert...there was still things he had to do...things to experiment and study. 

"Oh!" He clapped his hands and grinned as Cecil started to stir. "You can come and visit me!"


End file.
